


family ties

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: matteo's in a messy state, but alex and mia show him that they meant it when they said that they'd be there for him, even at his lowest points.





	family ties

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Winterberg parenting Matteo, omg so cute

“i heard you got suspended today. for getting into a fight with elijah.” mia casually started, as she and alex entered matteo’s room, which was technically her old room.

the boy sighed. “it wasn’t my fault! fucking idiot was pissing me off, and-“

“hundreds of people piss me off everyday, yet i don’t go around punching them.” alex deadpanned. he was annoyed at the fact that matteo had gotten himself suspended, especially since he was already falling back in class, and now he had to miss another week of school because of it.

mia snorted. “oh shut up. you weren’t any different from him.” she sassed, making alex yell out a ‘hey!’, before tickling his girlfriend’s sides. matteo watched the pair flirt-argue sourly. “are you guys done? because there’s shit i have to do.” he asked and stated curtly. mia raised an eyebrow. “what do you have to do? smoke weed?”

matteo chose to ignore her, and pretended to focus on the homework he pulled out from his bag earlier, which was still blank. the only things that were written was his name and the date.

he felt a hand on his shoulder. alex. “listen, matteo. you can’t just go around punching and starting fights when you’re pissed off, okay? it’s not possible. anymore suspensions and you’ll get expelled.”

as much as matteo wanted to deny it, he knew the older boy was right. he’d been getting into so much shit that he was surprised that he was still in school.  
mia placed her chin on the table, grabbing his attention. “but that doesn’t mean drinking and weed should be the alternative either. this isn’t getting any better, matteo. and you promised me you’d try to cut down.” she said with a slight frown in disappointment. matteo swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“it’s been hard, okay? my dad’s been giving me shit for leaving my mom, my mom’s been…. you know, my mom.” he placed his palms over his face, in order to hide the tears forming in his eyes. _and not to mention, i’ve been feeling a lot different than before…_

suddenly, matteo felt himself being sandwiched into a hug. he couldn’t help but smile a little. whenever he was upset, it seemed as if the duo’s remedy was always a hug. alex said something about hugs being a stress reliever. and he was right; matteo felt a lot more as ease. embarrassingly, their hugs helped a lot more than weed did.

when the trio broke the hug, mia placed her palm over matter’s. “we’ll get through this together, okay?” she asked, and matteo nodded. alex then started speaking. “we know how you feel, what you’re going through. trust me. i know how it feels like being in the middle of your parents.” he let out a cold chuckle, making matteo immediately understand that he wasn’t kidding, or saying it to make him feel better.

mia and alex have had their fair share of shitty events. but they eventually found each other; found trust and solitude in each other. they had each other to rely on.

matteo found himself wishing he could find a relationship like that. most high school relationships were just for the heck of it, and were formed in the spur of a moment, but mia and alex weren’t. they were built on foundation, and from the looks of it, they weren’t going anywhere without one another.

“thank you.” he blurted out. “you guys don’t have to do this, you know, help me get my shit together. but you do. and i have no idea why, since i’m always so...difficult.”

mia smiled, and looked at alex briefly as she spoke her next few words. “people need people,” she said, and then looked at matteo. “and you need us. and we’ll be here for you. no matter what. and never think that you're being difficult. you’re going through things. you can't possibly put a smile on your face and act cheery all the time. that’s not possible.” she then picked up the worksheet off of the boy’s desk. “now, chemistry. let’s get to work, shall we?”

maybe matteo had a broken family, but no one ever specified family meant that you had to be related by blood. mia and alex were his family now, and that was really all that mattered to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided that i need this family to happen sjsjs


End file.
